


Bathhouse Tease: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Glory Hole, Sex, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The crane & the puss catch the tiger and the monkey peeping and decide to tease them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathhouse Tease: A Jade Orchid Story

**Bathhouse Tease: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splendorous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Another night of romping around gone off successfully with the two pairs basking in the afterglow. Nami sighed as she tilted her head back, leaning at the edge of her bed. Luffy was resting on her lap, hugging her waist.

 

"I love you, Nami," Luffy spoke up.

 

"I love you, too, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

Luffy yawned and stretched his arms.

 

"I'm beat," he uttered, "And hungry, too."

 

"Hang on," Nami said, standing up and walking out of hers and Robin's room, "I'll get you some steak."

 

"Uh...Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"What?" Nami replied.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Luffy inquired as he pointed at her discarded clothes.

 

"Oh, crap...!" Nami cursed, walking back. "Thanks, Luffy. I'd forget my own head if it wasn't screwed on."

 

"No problem!" Luffy replied with a grin.

 

   Once Nami was fully clothed, she left the room and headed downstairs. Luffy yawned and stretched his back before it made a popping sound, causing him to sigh in relief.

 

"That's the ticket," he spoke.

 

   With Robin and Zoro, they had just finished with their little romp-around, too. Robin was leaning back against Zoro's strong chest while he was holding her close.

 

"That was fun," Robin spoke up.

 

"Understatement of the year," Zoro quipped.

 

Robin chuckled at this. At that moment, Nami came back up with a plate of steak.

 

"Here you go, Luffy!" she spoke, sweetly. "Eat up!"

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, eating the steak. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome." Nami responded, sitting down next to him.

 

The instant Luffy finished eating, he snuggled in-between the valley of Nami's cans.

 

"Mmm...!" he hummed pleasantly. "I never get tired of this..."

 

Nami smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

"Hey, Luffy."

 

"What?"

 

"I've been thinking..."

 

"About what?"

 

"Adding something new to the mix."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Ever heard of glory holes?" Nami inquired.

 

"Uh-huh," Luffy said. "wait...are you thinking about banging other dudes through glory holes?!"

 

"No, stupid!" Nami shouted, clocking Luffy on the head. "Jeez, don't jump the gun like that!"

 

"Ow." Luffy whimpered.

 

"The only guy I want is you," Nami told him, "so when I mentioned glory holes, of course I was referring to you."

 

"You mean it?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, I mean it." Nami answered with a nod.

 

"Okay." Luffy spoke.

 

"Now that you mention it, I've thought of spicing things up, too." Robin chimed in. "What do you think, Zoro?"

 

"Eh. I'm willing to try anything new," Zoro answered with a casual shrug, "So let's do it."

 

"Terrific." Nami smiled.

 

*****Later on*****

 

The guys invited their respective girlfriends to a remote bathhouse.

 

"This place looks nice," Nami commented.

 

"I wonder where Zoro and Luffy went," Robin pondered, looking around, "You'd think they'd be here to greet us."

 

"Oh, well," Nami spoke with a shrug, "Let's go on in."

 

They entered the bathhouse and into a changing area. There, the two women stripped down to their barest form.

 

"I'm looking forward to this," Nami spoke up.

 

On that, she and Robin stepped under the showers, turned on the faucets, and let the warm water pour against their skin.

 

"Haa..." Nami sighed. "So good...!"

 

   Robin uttered an approving hum as she stroked her soaking wet body. But as this is happening, one hole on opposite sides of the room with an eye peeking out were spying on the unsuspecting females. Of course, there were fairly decent sized holes on the walls, yet they're currently not important. What was important was that on the right side, a certain Monkey Man was eyeing Nami all while...adjusting his antenna.

 

"Yeah..." he whispered. "That's it...soak up, pussycat..."

 

"Did you hear something?" Nami asked.

 

"No, why?" Robin inquired.

 

"Because I thought I heard Luffy just now," Nami answered.

 

"That's strange," Robin muttered.

 

On her side, a familiar Tiger Man was eyeing the Crane Woman while cleaning his rifle.

 

 _'Dammit, Luffy,'_ he thought, _'could you be anymore obvious?'_

 

Nami grabbed some body wash and started to scrub some of it all over her body.

 

 _'Lather up, baby...'_ Luffy thought, a sliver of saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth. _'Get nice and sudsy for me.'_

 

With each gentle stroke, white bubbles were produced until Nami was covered in a soapy lather from head-to-toe.

 

 _'Oh, god,'_ Luffy thought, _'baby, you're killing me...!'_

 

Robin proceeded to lather up, too.

 

 _'Oh, yeah,'_ Zoro thought, _'lather up for me, mamacita...'_

 

Robin knelt down ever so slightly as she scrubbed her thighs, humming a little tune to herself.

 

 _'Oh, man...!'_ Zoro thought. _'I wanna fuck her so bad, right now...!'_

 

As Robin scrubbed herself, she spoke, "Nami."

 

"Yes, Robin?" the Booted Puss answered, massaging her J-cup sized melons until they were a white, soapy lather.

 

"It would seem that we're not completely alone," Robin noted.

 

"You're right," Nami spoke, a playful smirk creasing her thin lips.

 

Robin gestured to a hole in the wall; Nami took a quick peek and giggled.

 

"Why don't we tease our guests a little?" she asked.

 

"Exactly what I was thinking," Robin answered.

 

At that moment, Nami "accidentally" dropped her sponge.

 

"Whoopsie!" Nami cried as she bent over to get it...giving Luffy a full view of her plush, apple-shaped ass. "Gosh, I'm so clumsy!"

 

 _'Ohhh...!'_ Luffy thought. _'Ohhhh, god, what a hot ass!!'_

 

   Gradually, Nami picked up her sponge and stood up. Next, Robin proceeded to use her Flower Flower ability to scrub and massage every part of her soaking wet body. Zoro gasped silently, his face turning red.

 

 _'Holy...!'_ he thought while fondling his flagpole.

 

Robin smiled, knowing he was there. Next, she used her powers to massage her melons, even making small, sensual moans.

 

 _'Jeez, woman...!'_ Zoro thought. _'This is even turning you on, isn't it?!'_

 

Zoro had no idea how right he was. Robin was getting aroused just by doing this.

 

"Robin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why don't we take this up a notch?"

 

"My thoughts exactly."

 

That's when the girls began to wash each other...and this caused Luffy and Zoro to gasp.

 

 _'Holy...!'_ the former mentally exclaimed.

 

 _'...shit!'_ the latter mentally finished.

 

 _'The only thing that could make this even hotter would be if their boobs touched.'_ Luffy thought, still greasing his pipe.

 

As if they heard his thoughts, Robin and Nami got closer, and both their firm, juicy cans pressed up against one another.

 

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Luffy cried.

 

On that, he came an immense load...though, his loud voice alerted Robin and Nami.

 

"Hello?" Nami called, pretending to be oblivious.

 

"Uh...nobody here."

 

"Dammit, Luffy, you idiot!"

 

The girls heard the sounds of blows landing and fighting. Nami could only sigh as she held her head.

 

"Those idiots..." she muttered.

 

Afterwards, the fighting stopped.

 

"We may as well just roll with it," Robin added.

 

"Right." Nami complied.

 

At that moment, an erect penis emerged from a hole on each side of the room.

 

"Oh, my!" Nami cried in mock surprise. "What is that?!"

 

"Those would be erect penises." Robin stated.

 

"They're both so big...!" Nami whispered, blushing.

 

She turned and winked at Robin, who did the same.

 

At that point, Nami got down on her knees, and gradually took in the hard cock into her mouth.

 

"Mm..." she hummed, sucking the large member.

 

Behind the wall, Luffy drooled in pleasure.

 

"Oh, yeah, baby...!" he whispered. "That's it...!"

 

Within the showers, Nami licked Luffy's throbbing cock, slathering it with her saliva.

 

"Such a yummy cock..." she mused between licks.

 

With Robin, she was tenderly giving Zoro's foot long rod a hand job. She could hear Zoro moaning behind the wall.

 

"Ah, yeah..." Zoro groaned. "That's it, baby, gimme all you got!"

 

"Fufu, as you wish," Robin chuckled.

 

Ever so delicately, she caressed Zoro's thick cock as it began to become a little sticky.

 

"My~," the Crane Woman mused, "Someone's sure turned on."

 

"Any longer, I'm gonna explode...!" Zoro grunted.

 

"Then what's stopping you?" Robin asked as she put her mouth around his throbbing extension.

 

"That'll do it...!" Zoro answered, blowing his load into her mouth.

 

Robin gagged and pulled away, surprised more than anything else.

 

"Didn't think he'd cum that much..." she coughed. "Still...that was very good."

 

Robin smirked when she saw that Zoro was still up.

 

"And I can tell that you're up for another round," she added, positioning herself.

 

Ever so slowly...she began to push her womanhood over Zoro's manhood.

 

"Mm!" Robin moaned. "Goodness, you're so big...as usual...!"

 

Gradually, she moved her hips, and she moaned pleasantly as she did so.

 

"Fuck yes..." Zoro groaned from behind the wall. "Gimme all you got...!"

 

With Nami, she was already about to swallow a third load of cum.

 

 _'Luffy sure can hold a lot back,'_ she thought, _'not that I mind, but still...'_

 

"Ngh...! Cumming...!" Luffy grunted, spilling his seed into Nami's mouth.

 

Nami gagged as she pulled away, even coughed a little, too.

 

"Okay, I take that...!" she choked.

 

Despite this, she licked it up.

 

"You not holding back's actually a good thing," the Booted Puss mewed as her tail moved in a playful manner, "so give me more, baby."

 

Nami, too, positioned herself and carefully inserted Luffy's thick, foot long member into her pussy.

 

"My god, what a big cock you have...!" Nami cried out.

 

"You know it, baby," Luffy answered, "hope you're ready for this."

 

He proceeded to thrust himself in and out of Nami.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Nami cried. "Yes! Yes! Ram my pussy! Fuck me hard!!"

 

"Oh, I intend to!" Luffy replied, ramming into Nami's womanhood.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Nami screamed. "OH, YES!!!! YEEEEEESSSS!!!!!"

 

Luffy pounded her pussy for 10 solid minutes before pulling out.

 

"Huh?" Nami asked, confused. "Why'd you stop, cutie?"

 

   That was when Luffy's tail poked out of the hole his schlong was in and gestured for Nami to look up. The Booted Puss Woman blinked as she glanced up to see two slightly bigger holes that were a few inches above Luffy's tail. Next, Luffy's tail pointed at Nami's jugs and back at the holes.

 

"You want me to slip these into those two holes?" Nami inquired, lifting her girls up.

 

Luffy's tail seemed to nod.

 

"Okay," Nami spoke up, "You seem to know what you're doing."

 

   Nami slipped her perky melons into the holes and squeaked the moment she felt a pair of lips suckle on her left melon and two fingers tweaking her right nipple.

 

"Aaahh...!" she moaned.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy hummed, suckling on Nami's nip. "So good...I've been going crazy...!"

 

"Such an appetite...!" Nami panted, pretending to be oblivious. "It's on par with Luffy's...!"

 

With Robin, her back was against the wall, and her ample chest was being fondled by two familiar tiger paws.

 

"Haa...haa...!" she gasped.

 

"You've got a nice pair," Zoro commented from behind the wall, "Nice and plush. On top of being firm. I like that."

 

"You're very good at this..." Robin moaned.

 

"Thanks," Zoro answered.

 

He continued fondling Robin's sweater puppies.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

 _'Music to my ears.'_ Zoro mused with a grin. _'Damn, it makes me wanna fuck her all the more.'_

 

Soon, he re-entered Robin.

 

"Ah...!" Robin gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "My goodness...!"

 

   Zoro smirked, a hungry look in his eyes; Robin could sense his hunger. Nevertheless, she didn't mind, in fact she had the same craving as he did. With Luffy and Nami, the Monkey Man had just finished suckling on the Booted Puss' juicy tits. Nami had resumed sucking Luffy off again.

 

"Ahhh, god," Luffy whispered, "and you say _I_ have a big appetite...?"

 

   Nami moaned as she kept sucking on Luffy's schlong. Her busty cleavage bouncing along with each movement of her head inhaling the throbbing member in and out of her mouth. Luffy panted, his fingernails scraping into the wall.

 

"Damn, I don't know how much longer I can hold it all in...!" he grunted.

 

Sure enough, the cannon was fired. Nami could barely swallow all of it, but she tried her best.

 

"Mmm...!" she moaned, consuming the white liquid. "So good...if this is how much you release after getting sucked off, I wonder how much you'll release after fucking me a second time."

 

   Luffy's wang twitched, as if beckoning for Nami to come over to it. Nami positioned herself again, mewling as she carefully inserted the foot-long rod inside of her womanhood.

 

"Now, fuck me silly, baby." Nami ordered.

 

"You got it," Luffy replied before he began to thrust, "ohh...damn...you're already so tight...!"

 

"Hey, can you blame me?" Nami asked. "I've never been this turned on before!"

 

"I can tell," Luffy acknowledged, "I kind of like it, actually."

 

"Good," Nami spoke, "Now come on and give me all you've got."

 

"You got it," Luffy smirked.

 

He grunted as he shoved himself in and out of Nami.

 

"Ah! Ah!! Ahh!!" Nami cried. "Oh! Oh, my--! Oh, yes--!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting, drool dripping from his mouth.

 

"Fuck yes..." he grunted. "Dammit, this feels so good...!!"

 

On Robin's side, Zoro was pounding Robin's taut, firm ass without any mercy.

 

"Oh, God--! Oh, God--! Oh!!" Robin cried out with each thrust. "Yes! Yes!! YES!!!"

 

Zoro grunted as he went in deeper.

 

"AAAAH!!" Robin screamed.

 

Her busty chest bounced with each thrust. Eventually, she just couldn't hold it in anymore, and neither could Zoro. Soon, the dams gave way.

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Robin cried out, tilting her head back and falling limp.

 

Zoro grunted as he filled her insides with his hot, sticky cum.

 

"Haa...haa...!" he panted. "Damn...you were holding so much back. Then again, so was I."

 

   Zoro slipped his soaked rod right out of Robin, the latter falling back and breathing heavily as the former's thick seed leaked out of her. One look and Zoro knew that she wasn't ready to go again...not for at least another day or two.

 

 _'Damn, I really wore her out...'_ he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. _'Poor thing. Don't even know my own strength sometimes...'_

 

With Luffy and Nami, the Booted Puss was still being rammed by the Monkey Man's cock.

 

"AH!! AHH!!! AAAAAHH!!!!" she screamed.

 

"I don't know if I can hold back much longer...!" Luffy grunted, digging his nails deep into the wall. "HRRNGH!!!"

 

He blew all of his load into Nami, overflowing her pussy with his warm seed.

 

"HAH~!!!!" Nami cried out, her ahegao face on.

 

   After receiving all of his cum, the Booted Puss fell limp as well. Luffy heaved a sigh as he pulled his own cum-soaked cock out of Nami, and he peeked out to see her lying on the floor, panting heavily yet smiling from ear-to-ear with her eyes rolled halfway into the back of her head. Yes, she was sore...but she was very satisfied.

 

"That was so great..." Nami gasped. "Who knew you were holding so much back, baby...?"

 

Luffy smirked.

 

"What can I say?" he asked. "I'm full of surprises, pussycat."

 

Following them catching their breath, Nami and Robin sat up.

 

"I can't believe we let the guys cum inside of us," the former spoke, glancing down at the gooey white liquid leaking out of her, "and it's so thick, too. Who would've thought there was so much?"

 

"They were probably saving it," Robin surmised.

 

"Maybe," Nami concurred, "though, with how much cum was unloaded into us, we'll get pregnant for sure."

 

"Why are you worried?" Robin inquired. "Usually when one of us does it raw, we would take the Morning After pill the next day."

 

"I know," Nami spoke up, "still, can't help but wonder."

 

"I know," Robin agreed.

 

   Afterwards, they rinsed off any remaining suds, dried themselves off with fresh towels, applied lotion over every part of their bodies, got dressed, and left the bathhouse. As they walked, they met up with Luffy and Zoro.

 

"Hey, boys," Nami greeted as she kissed her Monkey Man, "Hope you weren't lonely without us."

 

"Mm, we managed," Luffy answered, receiving the kiss.

 

"Good," Nami smiled.

 

"How was the bath?" Zoro asked.

 

"It was...different," Robin answered, "but still quite enjoyable."

 

"Glad you had fun," Zoro replied, "It's pretty late. Wanna head back?"

 

"Do you even have to ask?" Nami asked.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

Soon, they all headed back.

 

 _'That had to be one of the best ideas ever,'_ Nami thought, _'Maybe we should something like that more often.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Been dying to write this one out. ^^


End file.
